Witches in New Orleans
by Alexanne974
Summary: You all know the New-Orleans' Harvest, but what if another Harvest happen in another country. This is the story of the witches select for the Harvest. I know small summary but I hope you'll like the story inside.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

He said that I was a simple poor human. That is bullshit. The Swan's are the most powerfull generation of witches in all the America. Yes you heard me right, witches, that is what we are.

I am in my room right now, working on some spells, when Mrs. Weber, Angela's mother came into my room. She's also a witch along with my bestfriend Angela. Well we are not the only ones. Mike Newton is one too, he is in fact a really funny guy and I like him like is my brother, Angela's boyfriend is also a witch or should I say more like a warlock because he is a guy but nevertheless I like him; he is sweet and calm, the perfect match for Angela.

Here in Forks, there are 4 witch families; mine, the Newtons, the Webers and the Cheneys.

Where was I again?

Oh yes, Mrs. Weber who is coming inside my room.

''You were chosen by the ancestors darling, you'll be part of the Harvest that going to happen tonight.'' She told me smiling almost like the Chestshire cat.

I am more than happy; the Harvest is a really important ceremony to use perpetuate the power through the family. My father always told me that I have to be chosen and that it's a great honour.

Mrs. Weber, Mrs. Cheney and Mrs. Newton came to prepare me and Angela, who just arrived.

They dress us in an pretty little black dresses.

We heard some woman singing some song in Latin. Then the mothers drag us in the cemetery, inside the forest. Creepy, right?

I see Mike and Ben dressed all in black like us.

The music stops once everybody are around us.

Mrs. Weber approaches us.

''Tonight the Ancestor decided that it is the better one to perpetuated our power and name. They have chosen you four, my children, you are, for the Ancestor, the best in this and tonight the first step of the Harvest will begin. Pray the Ancestor children, tonight you'll be allowed to see them.''

When she finish her speech she cut Ben's throat with a blade that were hidden in the sleeve of her dress.

I was more than surprised, Angela screamed and Mike had to hold her back.

I was angry... yes, angry against our families.

All the anger inside me got out and a sort of forcefield propagated everywhere in the cemetery and knocked everybody but Angela and Mike.

Angela was above Ben's body crying.

''Angela we have to run away. Now!'' Mike told her.

''I agree with Mike sweetie. We have to leave fast.'' I nodded with Mike and trying to pull Angela up.

''We have to bury him before we can't leave him like this!'' Angela cried to us.

My power was strong enough to do it quickly. So I dug a hole deep enough for Ben's body and Mike put him in it.

''We all love you Ben, hope you'll find peace with the Ancestors'' we all say in unison.

After that we ran away to Mike's car.

''Where can we go after all that?'' I ask them and myself.

''My family got some property in the south we can go there.'' Mike told us.

''Where in the south?'' Angela asks this time; still crying and when I touched my cheek I noticed that I was also crying.

''In New-Orleans.'' Mike said and focused back on the road.


	2. Where the party take place ?

**So hey guys ! I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Thanks to my beta Arabella Whitlock ;-) **

* * *

**Bella Pov**

We finally arrived to New Orleans. The Newton's Mansion is a really old from the 18th century I think and it looked absolutely magnificent.

Angela was still in her new room catatonic about what happen... well she saw her boyfriend being murdered so of course she is sad and traumatized but I try to cheer her up. I want to see her smile again.

Mike and I succeeded after couple days to get her out finally to visit the French Quarters.

So here we are in the middle of the quarter but all of the residents here seems to be preparing something really special for the city.

I was totally in love to this city, everything are so bright, regardless of weather or if it was day or night; even Angela seemed to agree with me.

There was a magician in the street. He walked towards us and _« pop »_ two roses appeared from his sleeve and he put them to our hair, it was so cute that we couldn't help but laugh, then Mike brought us to a trumpeter who was really talented.

_This city is just wonderful._

We visited many shop in Bourbon Street, and Angela was smiling, it was good to see her like this.

''Well girl... what about we go on the café we saw a few minutes ago?'' Mike asked us.

''Oh come on, one more shop please Mike!'' _Wow_ Angela is begging Mike to continue and... she puppy eyed him.

''Oh Angie but I'm really tired.'' Ok now the two of them are puppy eyeing each other. I held hand over my mouth so I wouldn't start laughing.

''Ok. What about Ange and I are going to see this shop.'' I say pointing a Voodoo shop ''and you Mike are going to save us a table at the Rousseau?''

''Okay! As long as I can sit for a while.'' Mike answered to me.

''Great! Now come Bells, I really want to see that shop.'' Good Lord it's not the same Angela that I saw crying on her bed. _Did I just create a shoppingmonster?_ I kept thinking and laughing inside my head.

''Ok and I agree with Angela this shop is... waking up my curiosity.'' I said looking at the small store we were talking about.

''Ok see you later girls. And both of you, remember to be careful.'' He said and gave small hug to both of us and gave small kiss to Angela's head.

''Hey! Where's my kiss? I want one too.'' I pouted to him making him laugh some and give my hair kiss too.

Angela and I entered to the Voodoo shop and I saw a red headed woman there smiling to us.

''Welcome and if I can help you please ask me.'' she told us politely.

We looked at what the shop had to sell, and I flash to a ring with a beautiful ruby on it. I don't know why but I know that I have to buy it.

''So you are interresting on this ring?'' the red-head surprised me... I didn't hear her coming.

''Well yes she is really beautiful... How much is it?'' I replied keeping my eyes still on the ring.

''Normally it's 70 dollars but you seem really to like it, so 50 dollars for you and I have a feeling that this ring was made for you.'' She answers me still smiling.

I don't know why but I don't trust her.

''It's really kind of you Ma'am'' I said.

''Oh come on... I'm Genevieve and I never see you here? Are you new here with your friend?''

''Yeah my friend and I just arrived here and I'm Isabella.''

''Hey Bella ! Come look what I've found!'' Angela yelled me from to the other side of the shop.

''And this is my friend Angela.'' I said to Genevieve. Even though I felt like I couldn't fully trust her I saw no hurt come from tellin her this. ''Can you put the ring to side for me please? I have to see if I find something else I might like too.''

''Of course.'' She was still smiling at me. I started to found her creepy. There was something disturbing with her smile and eyes.

I walked to Angela's side, looking what she was holding in her hands.

She showed me a beautiful necklace with a thin gold chain and a heart shaped ruby.

''Wow it's beautiful Angie.'' I tell her.

Angela asked Genevieve about the necklace and that she would take it.

''I hope you'll come to the party tonight.'' Genevieve told us while she was putting our purchases to two small bags.

''A party?'' I asked tilting my head a little looking at her more closely.

''Oh yeah, I forgot you are not from here. Tonight it is the Benediction. The Harvest's witches show us their power and they are acclaimed by the residents because it mean that the witches are protecting all of us.'' She explained to us.

Angela and shared a look.

Now I knew that Angela felt the same thing I was feeling a few minutes ago, and we knew why we bought those things. Of course we know what Benediction is, we are also Harvest's witches. But the necklace and the ring are gifts for one witch to another one.

''It's seem really interesting. Where the party take place?'' I said. It is my turn to smile.

* * *

**Unfortunately I don't own the characters. All of them are from Stephanie Meyer's and L.J Smith's books ( and the productor of the TV Show) **

**Please review !**


	3. Hi

Hello everybody!

Lately I receive reviews I really appreciate and I decided to continue my story but first I want to apologies because I know it's been a while since I published but this is my final year in high school (I don't remember if I already told you that or not) and I've to work a lot, but thanks to the reviews and PM I decided to continue my stories but I will rewrite both of them because I wanted improve my chapters ( or try too).

I will tell you when I publish my new chapter.

Thank you again for all your reviews and PM


End file.
